The Blessings of Insanity
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When Carline falls in love with her captor, Doctor Atmosphere, what can she do when she tries to escape? After all, no soul can escape the Rainbow Factory easily… Rated MA for blood/gore, language and sexual acts, character death, rape, attempted rape and mentions of rape. Doctor Atmosphere x OC!


**A/N: Yes, folks. I've jumped the bandwagon. Lucky me. Okay, not really! This is my take on the Rainbow Factory.**

**Please forgive me if anything is wrong; I'm not really that big of a fan of 'Friendship is Magic' anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Carline. 'The Rainbow Factory' belongs to Wooden Toaster and the other ponies involved...well, you belong to who you belong to! Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Foast. Thanks for making such an interesting series, Lauren!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Little Carline Pegasus was a happy little soul; Always laughing, dancing, singing, and enjoying her life living with her younger sister, Rainbow Dash.

Yes, all was happy…for a while.

* * *

One day, Rainbow Dash came up to Carline, eyes glinting with an unknown intent.

"Carline, may I go to a tournament with my friends?"

Carline looked up from her book. "Oh? Well, when are you going to be back?"

"Tomorrow morning," Rainbow Dash replied.

Carline thought for a moment. Should she let little Dashie go, or make her stay home? Then again, Rainbow had been tenser lately; she could use the day off.

"Oh, all right," Carline sighed. "Just be back first thing tomorrow. You have duties to attend to, ever since mom died."

Rainbow glared at the floor. "Yes, I know."

The topic of their mother had been a sore subject between the two sisters for years. Nobody really knew what had happened to the rainbow-maker; she just disappeared and never came back.

The note she left to Carline left specific instructions on what she and Rainbow Dash had to do to keep up with her rainbow-making. The instructions were simple: Train Rainbow Dash on how to do a Sonic Rainboom and leave her with the task of making a rainbow every time the rain stopped, which was becoming more frequent as of late.

Carline frowned. She was becoming more and more worried about her sister. Leaving late and coming back early, sometimes even disappearing for several days at a time…Carline began to have nightmares about Rainbow Dash, dead, in a place near Cloudsdale called the 'Rainbow Factory'.

Many horrible things had gone on in that God-forsaken place; Lives taken, powers extracted, all to make more rainbows for the kindly folks of Equestria to enjoy.

Of course, there had been times where Rainbow Dash had snuck out of the house, doing things even her friends wouldn't dare talk about. Of course, if it was that bad, then why keep it to themselves?

Carline was becoming more and more worried about her family's fate. Her father had been the first one to go; He received a letter from Princess Celestia, Carline had presumed. But after her mother had turned deathly gray, she knew it was more than a simple visit to Equestria's beloved ruler.

Ever since Discord, the deranged being that had ruled Equestria long before even Carline was born came back into power, seizing the throne, making everyone turn against one another, making sure nobody could escape, everything was turning out to be worse and worse.

Carline returned back to her book and her thoughts as her sister nodded her thanks and walked out of the house, shutting the door with a loud bang.

Tears slowly filling her eyes, Carline set her book down on the side table next to the couch, running off to her room.

She flung herself onto her bed and began to weep.

* * *

After Carline had calmed down, she swore to herself that she would find out what Rainbow Dash had been doing.

Rainbow Dash…her once-sweet, once-innocent little sister…

Tears rushed to her eyes again, but she shook them away.

"What has happened…?" She whispered.

Suddenly, in the late-afternoon sun, she swore she saw a flash of red pass her peripheral vision.

"Wha-?" She gasped, looking to her window for any signs of the red flash.

Nothing.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

Shaking off the incident, she planned carefully.

As the hours ticked by, she devised a plan that, to her, was cleverer than clever.

And so, she waited.

* * *

As nightfall grew near, she adjusted her hood and crept out of her home, locking the door tightly. Even though Cloudsdale was 99.9% thief free, she couldn't take any chances.

She had to find out where Rainbow Dash had been going.

Suddenly, she saw a figure in the distance, towards the Rainbow Factory.

She shivered, walking towards the figure.

Her hooves made muffled 'Flip-flop' noises on the clouds, until she finally decided to hover above the ground.

As she came closer to the dreaded building, the chill from the midnight air hitting her face, she saw what looked to be Rainbow Dash and someone else she didn't quite know.

Her mouth dropped open silently, and she suddenly zoomed behind a nearby building, as the stranger's gaze flew to where she was several seconds before.

"Hey, Dash," She could hear the figure's voice even from twenty feet away. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Heh, yeah, I have a sister," Rainbow Dash responded with a cruel laugh. "But she's useless to me."

Tears started to spring up in Carline's eyes, and she stuffed a hoof in her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Aw, now that's no way to talk about your sister. I'm sure she's valuable." The stranger remarked with mock hurt. "Valuable…to the rainbow makers, at least."

This time, Carline really _did_ make noise.

She let out a cry, and flew away quickly, making a Sonic Rainboom as Rainbow Dash looked toward the building, a startled look crossing her face.

"Shit," She cursed. "I believe that was my sister."

"If I may inquire, just exactly, what kind of a sister is she? Older, younger…?"

"She's my older sister," Rainbow Dash replied hastily, now hovering over the ground.

"Ah…I see." The stranger smirked, nodding to her. "Well, I expect to see you here same time tomorrow night."

Rainbow Dash hummed in agreement. "Sure thing, Doctor."

Within a span of several seconds, Rainbow Dash flew toward her home, and Doctor Atmosphere looked towards the direction she left, a devilish smirk adorning his face.

"Older sister, huh…" He chuckled. "This will be fun."

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought!**

**Well, I'll see you next time for 'The Blessings of Insanity'!**

_Next time on The Blessings of Insanity..._

_Her eyes saddened. "But what about Carline's feelings…? I really do care about her, but…"_

_Just as quickly as her eyes softened, they hardened again._

_"Well, who am I to hang out with weaklings?" She spat. "Sure, we both can do a Sonic Rainboom, and sure she taught me, but I…"_

_She trailed off as she gazed at a picture on the wall._


End file.
